Historias del Fandom
by Diego Yanez
Summary: Acompaña a vuestras personajes favoritas (mas o menos) en aventuras totalmente sacadas de contexto e inspiradas en la manipulación genial que poseían los fans sobre ellas, puesto que el realismo y la ficción llegan a unirse, creando consigo muy cortas leyendas que nunca serán canon, pero siempre las tomaremos como un 20% verdad.
1. FlutterTree es Canon!

Lo logre, no sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero simplemente un día desperté y al abrir los ojos…, lo era… ¡Era un árbol!

Aunque es más qué nada un decir. Los arboles no tienen ojos y no pueden ver, pero a través de lo que yo sentía que eran mis raíces, podía interactuar con el exterior. No podía ver, no podía oler, no podía moverme, no podía escuchar, pero si podía sentir. Sentía como a través de mis hojas el viento pasaba suavemente trayendo consigo esporas y algunos insectos que se postraban en mis desoladas ramas. Sin darme cuenta un pequeño bulto hacia peso en una de mis extrañas y poco útiles extremidades, supuse que se trataba de un panal de abejas y yo me había convertido en su nuevo y humilde hogar. Pero su felicidad se vio opacada pronto por una fuerte granizada…, aunque realmente no tiene sentido; podría decir que se trataban de unos potrillos traviesos que le lanzaban piedras al panal y algunas me caían fuertemente encima, pero nunca podre confirmarlo, no hay manera. El panal termino por caer en el suelo y me sentí solitaria de nuevo.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, aunque para los ponis hubiesen pasado meses o años, yo solo sentía que fuesen horas o días, en efímeros momentos me veía afectada por la madre naturaleza y sus poderosas estaciones. Brotaban pequeñas flores en mi, estas luego se secaban, pronto se cayeron y por ultimo un frio atroz me carcomió todita, supuse que sería mi fin pero como ya lo había dicho, el tiempo paso rápido y mis brotes florales habían vuelto.

Sentía que en algunas ramas en vez de crecer bultos grandes, solo sentía un peso pequeño y acolchonado, no me costó mucho comprender que varias de las aves que volvían a aparecer después del invierno eran las que habían comenzado a hacer sus nidos en mí, ¡no lo podía creer! ¡Era su matriarca!

El peso en mis ramas proveniente de los pájaros que hace tiempo habían tenido crías, comenzaba a desaparecer y sin más me volví a sentir sola.

Paso poco tiempo hasta que volví a sentir interacción del exterior, pero no era en mis ramas sino en mi tronco, esto venía acompañado de unas extrañas pero muy acogedoras vibraciones. Era un poni que gentilmente recitaba su poesía recostado en mí. No podía entender ni una palabra que salía de su hocico, pero la suavidad y el ritmo que impartía en mi era lo suficiente como para reconocer que se trataba de un experto artista. Pronto no era solo un poni, sino dos, aunque el otro lo único que hacía era escuchar y soltar uno que otro sonido fuerte, sin ritmo y esporádico, posiblemente risas de alegría. Luego sin más, ambos ponis desaparecieron y nunca volvieron.

Según el ritmo con el que pasaban las estaciones y estas influenciaban en mi comportamiento, logre averiguar que desde que me había convertido en árbol habían pasado ya 10 años, ¡guau! ¿¡Me pregunto cómo estarán mis amigas!?

…Luego fueron 20 años… Ya había vivido todo lo que un árbol vive, me refiero a que ya todo comenzaba a tener un patrón y todo era una constante repetición. Un día abejas, un día aves, un día hongos, un día rocas, etc. Todo comenzaba a ser aburrido, mi tronco se sentía desgastado y lleno de cortes que ni me gustaría imaginar cuando llegaron ahí.

Algo curioso comenzaba a acontecer, era que volvía a sentir ponis recostados en mí, pero esta vez no eran solo dos, ¡eran 3! 2 de un tamaño y peso normal y uno muy pequeño y liviano. De seguro eran los mismos ponis porque seguían recitando sus hermosos y rítmicos poemas. Igual, esto no duro mucho.

Otro día en el cual podía sentir una extraña humedad en el aire, fui impactada por una magia muy extraña que por la temperatura, supuse que me estaba quemando las hojas y ramas, sentí mucho temor y era muy doloroso, pero luego sentí unas gotas de agua que controlaron rápidamente el incendio. Estas gotas no eran de lluvia, estoy segura de que algún pegaso (¡Tal vez Rainbow!) se las había arreglado para que el agua callera exactamente donde me carbonizaba.

Mucho tiempo volvió a pasar, trozos medianos comenzaron a desprenderse de mí, pero no fue hasta un día que el dolor aumento descontroladamente y casi ni lo podía soportar. ¡Me estaban talando! Y podía sentir cada hachazo tan doloroso como creía que era para los indefensos arboles, aunque para mi suerte fue rápido. Comencé a caer, pude ver como la vida pasaba frente a mis ojos…, raíces, y segundos antes de caer en mí triste final pude volver a sentir todo de nuevo. Sentía que tenía mi antiguo cuerpo de pegaso: alas, ojos, crin, extensio… Quiero decir patas y cascos, pero igual sentía que me estaba cayendo. Cuando choque con el suelo abrí rápidamente los ojos en acto reflejo para descubrir que seguía en mi casa. Todo había sido un sueño.

... ¿Un sueño? ¡No puedo creer que todo haya sido un simple sueño!... Se sintió tan real…

Desde ese día no dejo de preguntarme si aun quisiera ser un árbol… ¡Por supuesto que no me arrepiento de haberlo soñado!… Pero me pregunto si valdría la pena dejar a mis amigas y mis obligaciones por la vida tranquila y estable de un árbol…

Angel me comenzó a jalar el casco, de seguro tenía hambre. Busque mi diario y muy rápida anote todo lo soñado y deje esa pregunta que después de leerla no dejaba de sentirla muy vaga: "¿valdría la pena?".


	2. SweetieBot es Canon!

La muza dormía apacible en su cama, llena de almohadas y almohadones, cobijas y cobijones, edredóns y edredones…, lo suficientemente llena de cosas acolchonadas como para construir un hotel de 20 habitaciones. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a atravesar un pequeño orificio de las cortinas puestas en las ventanas, este no le molestaba en absoluto a la muza, que bella como siempre, dormía como un ángel. La luz no le llegaba a los ojos como para despertarla, pero su reloj biológico ya daba inicio. Comenzó a levantar lentamente las pestañas, al darse cuenta de que estaba despierta trato de convencerse a sí misma de levantarse, pero aun agotada por un trabajo costurero que le salió perfecto y libre de cualquier obligación, decide cerrar los ojos y descansar más. Una alarma con sonidos muy estruendosos y robóticos comienza a alterar su estado de ánimo, pero calmándose de nuevo Rarity recuerda que si tenía algo que hacer ese día. Levantándose con mucho esfuerzo de su cómoda cama comienza a andar sin abrir los ojos por su casa, era una costumbre de ella así que se sabía el camino a seguir lo suficiente como para no dejar de descansar los ojos. Abriendo misteriosamente eficaz la puerta de su cuarto, no le cuesta nada cruzar el pasillo para abrir otra puerta perteneciente al cuarto de su hermanita menor, al entrar abre los ojos y la observa reposando tranquilamente, sin moverse o respirar, muy estática en su cama de plástico. Rarity se acerca a verla de cerca, y acariciando su fría y dura piel se da cuenta de que no tiene vida, pero si un alma.

Olvida rápidamente al cuerpo de su hermana y se acerca a lo que parece su ropero, abriéndolo revela que en su interior poseía un montón de maquinas muy futuristas, supercomputadores y millones de CD's que contenían datos de programación "emocional" por lo que tenían escrito encima; también a los lados habían fotos de sus padres junto a ella y su hermana, Rarity soltó una sonrisa muy amigable mientras observaba una antigua nota escrita por sus padres que había sido pegada encima del monitor de la supercomputadora "quiérela, después de todo es tu hermana". Rarity pasó de leerla pues se sabía lo que decía de memoria.

Comenzó a introducir una secuencia de datos e información muy compleja a la computadora, lo hizo tan veloz como si lo hiciera diario y lo tuviera memorizado, la computadora hacia mucho ruido y emitía un calor considerablemente fuerte, pero nada peligroso. Pronto salía un enunciado final en la pantalla "proseguir", Rarity escribió "type:whynot?" y la computadora se apago. Cierra el ropero (esta vez con llave) y voltea a ver a su hermanita que comenzaba a abrir los ojos a un nuevo día de emociones y felicidad.

– **…** –Sweetie Belle seguía atontada y con la vista un poco borrosa, esta se aclara rápidamente para poder observar a su hermana– **_Rarity… que alegría verte…, y como siempre justo al despertarme…, ¡me recibes alegremente!_**

–Cuando sea hermanita –Rarity le dio un caluroso abrazo mientras Sweetie Belle no podía evitar sentir una alegría extrema. Rarity saca de la nada un peine diciendo– ven, déjame arreglarte la melena.

Sweetie Belle no protesta y postradas ambas en la incómoda cama comienzan el proceso de peinarla. Mientras Rarity peinaba eficientemente la crin de su hermanita desconecta un cable conectado por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

– ** _¿Qué fue eso?_** –pregunto inocentemente Sweetie Belle.

–Solo un fuerte nudo, ¡nada que no se pueda encargar tu hermana!

– _ **G**_ ** _racias de nuevo por cuidarme, Rarity._**

–Es un placer.

Terminado todas sus actividades del día, Rarity le da un desayuno exclusivo de puré de papa.

– ** _Hermana…, te quiero mucho_** –dijo Sweetie Belle mientras con una cuchara "jugaba" con su comida– **_pero es ya la 5ta vez que me das puré de papas._**

–Es mientras cambio la configuración, tú no te preocupes.

– **… _¡De acuerdo!_** –Dijo Sweetie Belle que no había entendido ninguna palabra de su hermana– **_Sabes Rarity, aunque coma muchas veces puré de papa, ¡siempre sabe delicioso! ¡Muchas gracias!_**

–Por nada –dijo Rarity mientras comenzaba a bostezar– estoy segura de que cuando termines iras con tus amigas a pasar el día, así que solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

– ** _Lo tendré en cuenta hermana._**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se comió todo el puré de papa y antes de que Rarity dejara la habitación, la dejo primero Sweetie Belle.

–Es tan buena potrilla –dijo Rarity en voz alta– ojala algún día pueda ser tan feliz como ella.

En su nuevo día de aventuras y uno que otro misterio por resolver, nuestra poni favorita Sweetie Belle se ve en aprietos por no recordar donde se vería con sus amigas.

– ** _¿Qué voy a hacer?_** –dijo preocupada.

Sweetie belle miraba a los alrededores en busca de alguna pista pero nada parecía recordarle nada. Aunque un poni que se veía más preocupado que ella le llamo la atención. Sweetie Belle salió galopando a preguntarle algo.

– ** _¿Por qué se nota tan deprimido buen poni?_**

–Hola pequeña… Veras, últimamente no me han llegado cartas de mi hijo y, bueno, me siento algo preocupado por su bienestar.

– ** _¡Oh señor! Le pido por favor que no se preocupe… ¿Puede contarme más para analizarlo mejor?_**

–Seguro amiguita, hablar de esto me hace sentir menos preocupado… si es que eso tiene algún sentido para ti.

– ** _¡Claro!_**

El potro que ya cargaba consigo un par de canas comenzó a explicarle que su hijo se disgusto por unas cosas que él había dicho, y no había vuelto a saber de el.

– ** _Mmm. Realmente es triste, pero creo que unas simples opiniones no deberían de afectar su relación con su hijo._**

–¿Tú crees?

– ** _La familia es lo más importante, y si realmente cree que hizo algo mal lo mejor no es esperar a que se olvide o que se resuelva solo. ¡Busque a su hijo y dígale que si lo ofendió que lo lamenta!_**

–¿¡No puede ser tan sencillo!?

– ** _¡Sí lo fuera no tendríamos esta conversación!... Así que tendrá que esforzarse y tener mucha fuerza de voluntad, no permita que un problema sin importancia lo aleje de su ser más querido._**

–... No puedo creerlo… ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Muchas gracias jovencita! –El potro salió cogiendo mucha carrerilla, pero se detiene y vuelve para decirle– ¡tal vez otro día pueda resolver mis problemas matriponiales! ¿verdad?

– ** _¡Por supuesto, y fue todo un placer ayudarle!_**

–¡Gracias de nuevo potrilla, ojala nos veamos pronto! –y se fue a toda velocidad.

Sweetie Belle volvió a recordar que ella también tenía sus problemas, si no recordaba pronto donde debía ver a sus amigas, ¡estas creerían que no les importa y se pondrían muy tristes!

– **¡Debo moverme!** –grito con gran decisión, pero algo ineficiente pues lo único que hizo fue correr de un lado a otro hasta agotar sus fuentes de energía, pero gracias a unos extraños pero eficientes paneles solares en su pelo, esta solo tenía que recostarse en una banca para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Pronto se dio una nueva meta, ya que galopar aceleradamente no activaba sus sistemas de memoria, decidió tomar un para nada merecido descanso. De esta manera comenzó a relajarse más y más, pronto estaba echada en la banca como si de una cama se tratase, y en un estado zen incapaz de perturbar, comenzó a tararear inconscientemente una vieja tonada que tenía grabada en su memoria, luego de tararear comenzaba a cantar formalmente.

 ** _Sí siembras una ilusión  
Y la riegas con tu amor  
Y el agua de la constancia  
Brotará en ti una flor  
Y su aroma y su calor  
Te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal._**

Pronto el volumen y la intensidad del tarareo aumento, atrayendo la atención de algunos ponis que por ese sector pasaban, aunque no le dieron gran importancia.

 ** _Sí siembras un ideal  
En la tierra del quizás  
Y lo abonas con la envidia  
Será difícil arrancar.  
La maldad  
De tu alma si echó raíz._**

Un triste poni, que acomplejado por la muerte de un familiar pasaba por aquel lugar, siente que su cuerpo no puede más y se deja caer en la banca donde Sweetie Belle se hallaba. El potro no se percato de su presencia pero igual no se tocaron el uno al otro.

 ** _Y que mi luz te acompañe  
Pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo  
Se confunden y es caballo  
No siempre saber elegir._**

El potro no pudo evitar escuchar atentamente la dulce melodía que cantaba Sweetie Belle, creía haberla oído en algún lado pero su mente estaba estancada y no le dejaba concentrarse, al menos las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos.

 ** _Y sí te sientes perdido  
Con tus ojos no has de ver.  
Hazlo con los de tu alma  
Y encontrarás la calma  
Tu rosa de los vientos seré._**

Como una repentina visión del pasado, el potro recuerda donde ha oído esa canción, y aunque le resulta aun muy doloroso, el estar al lado de Sweetie Belle lo ayuda a calmarse hasta el punto de comenzar a cantar a dúo con ella

 ** _Sí siembras una amistad_** Si siembras una amistad  
 ** _Con mimo plántala_** Con mimo plántala  
 ** _Y abónala con paciencia_** Y abónala con paciencia  
 ** _Pódala con la verdad_** Pódala con la verdad  
 ** _Y trasplántala con fe_** Y trasplántala con fe  
 ** _Pues necesita tiempo y crecer._** Pues necesita tiempo y crecer.

 ** _Sí te embriagas de_ pasión** Si te embriagas de pasión  
 ** _Y no enfrías tu corazón_** Y no enfrías tu corazón  
 ** _Tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás_** Tartamudearan tus sentidos y quizás  
 ** _Hablará sólo el calor y no la_ razón** Hablara solo el calor, y no la razón  
 ** _Es sabio contar hasta diez._ ** Es sabio contar hasta… diez…

Sweetie Belle detuvo su canto mientras este era opacado por un potro que no paraba de contar números, lo hizo desde el 1 hasta el 9, pero mientras intentaba decir el diez este comenzaba a temblar y a tartamudear, no pasaba de la silaba "di". Sweetie Belle se percato de esto y acercando su casco y tomando el de él comenzó a hablar.

– ** _C_** ** _réeme, no estás solo. Yo te apoyo._**

El potro que comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a estarse quieto, hablo firmemente.

–Di-Es… –este se levanto, y secándose las lagrimas restantes con un casco volteo para ver a Sweetie que seguía relajada en la banca– ¿Tú también los conociste?

–… **_¿El señor y la señora Realm?_**

–…Ambos murieron en un accidente hace 2 días –Sweetie Belle no quiso decir nada por la impactante noticia, ella espero a que el siguiera comentándole– sus hobbys eran el canto y la poesía, nunca fueron reconocidos a gran escala, pero entre la familia eran unos artistas de renombre… Que eras tú de ellos.

– ** _Yo… Mi más sentido pésame… No puedo creerlo. Yo tan solo era una amiga de ellos, me fascinaron tanto sus voces que por un largo tiempo los acompañe con tal de que me cantaran al menos momentáneamente._**

–Tu…, creo que ellos alguna vez me hablaron de ti… ¿Sweetie Belle, no?

– ** _Si..._**

–…No sé cómo ni por qué, pero ahora no me duelen sus muertes.

– ** _Por supuesto que no. Mientras los recuerdes en lo más profundo de tu corazón, ellos vivirán para siempre._**

–Gracias… Sweetie Belle –y acercándosele abruptamente la levanta del banco y comienza a abrazarla con todo el amor que le tenía a sus difuntos padres.

– ** _Esto no será sencillo…._**

–Pero gracias a ti no volveré nunca a estar solo –y en rápido movimiento la coloca en su lomo– ven, vamos a verlos una vez mas

– ** _¡Que bien!_**

Y después de darle una vuelta a su nueva amiga alrededor del cementerio, el potro se despide amablemente de Sweetie Belle prometiéndole volverse a ver en otra ocasión más alegre.

El estomago de Sweetie Belle comenzó a vibrar causando un sonido metálico descontrolado, el potro que se había despedido, aunque algo lejos pudo oír el estruendo y recuperando un pequeño detalle memorístico, vuelve con Sweetie Belle.

–Toma esto –y sacando de la nada una bolsa de tamaño mediano se la entrega a Sweetie Belle– poco tiempo atrás me dijeron que te diera esto, según ellos no se sentían bien por todos los favores que les hiciste, así que decidieron corresponderte de esta manera.

– _ **…**_ –Sweetie Belle se sentía agradecida y sonriendo trato de decir gracias, pero el tamaño de aquella bolsa la intimido y se quedo inmóvil.

–Anda, tómala. Estoy seguro que sabrás darle un muy buen uso –dijo el potro mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Sweetie Belle decidió aceptarla y esta vez sí pudo decir gracias. Con magia intento agarrar la bolsa pero el peso era demasiado, así que se la hecho al lomo. El potro se vuelve a despedir y toman caminos separados.

Entonces era ya medio día, y Sweetie Belle comenzaba a tener hambre, pero el hambre no le preocupaba, lo que realmente le preocupaba era no poder encontrar rápido a sus amigas. Ella comenzó a pasear por Ponyville, cargando consigo esa bolsa que según cálculos de ella, poseía 234,333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333334 Bits. Era una cifra decente y que traía consigo posibilidades extraordinarias, pero realmente le pesaba en el lomo. Algo muy curiosos llamo su atención, se trataba de unas hermosas ponis vestidas con un atuendo blanco algo mal confeccionados, pero ambas cargaban consigo una cajita pequeñita y adorable, Sweetie Belle se acerco sin llamarles la atención y comenzó a leer una frase que tenia escrita esa cajita: "Para los ponis que no saben que es la felicidad". Esto estremeció aun más a Sweetie Belle que les pregunto amablemente a las señoritas de que se trataba. Le explicaron que era una donación para "La Fundación De Ponis Desamparados", ella recordó que alguna vez Scootaloo le comento algo acerca de esa fundación, pero que no recordaba muy bien.

Atormentada por la terrible idea de que hay ponis en Equestria que no han experimentado nunca la felicidad, les dio con coraje y alegría la bolsa que traía consigo.

–¿Y esto qué es? –Dijo una de las ponis que sostenía la pesada bolsa en su casco mientras la movía para intentar averiguar que había adentro– ¿Una colección de tapas de botella quizás?

– ** _No son exactamente tapas…, pero creo que ustedes les darán un buen uso._**

–…Bueno, este…, gracias pequeñita –dijo la otra poni haciendo lo posible por mostrarse grata– es muy gentil de tu parte.

– _ **¡Por nada!** –dijo extasiada de alegría Sweetie Belle._

Ella dejo a las dos ponis a solas mientras estas con curiosidad abrían la bolsa y se quedaban perplejas de que contenía una cantidad exuberante de Bits, metían los cascos para darse cuenta de que no alcanzaban el fondo porque era netamente imposible, sintieron mucha alegría de que habían recaudado más de la cuota para ayudar a esos pequeños ponis desamparados, pero también repentinamente una sensación de culpabilidad de que se lo habían arrebatado a otra pequeña poni, trataron de encontrar a Sweetie Belle pero ella había desaparecido de la escena. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir lentamente mientras no podían creer lo que había sucedido.

–… ¿Era ella un ángel?

–… No podría llegar a creer lo contrario…

Con los únicos 5 bits con los que había salido de casa (sin contar los que le había regalado el potro) fue a un sencillo restaurant y pidió un pan del que le había recomendado Rarity "era delicioso en un día amnesioso", tal vez esas no fueron sus palabras exactas, pero Sweetie Belle necesitaba confiar en la metafísica para salvar el día. El sencillo y necesario platillo había sido consumido, y Sweetie Belle dejaba tranquila y agradecida el local de comida, aunque el pan costase tan solo 2 bits, ella dejo 3 de propina. Saliendo al exterior Sweetie Belle puede oír unas risas prepúberes que sonaban en el aire, no se emociono porque pudo reconocer fácilmente de quienes se trataban, esas ponis que percatándose de la presencia de Sweetie Belle se le acercan abruptamente.

–¡Mira Silver Spoon, es la costado en blanco inútil!

–No digas eso Diamond Tiara... ¡Todas son inútiles!

– ** _Hola chicas_** –dijo con voz suave y baja Sweetie Belle.

–Hola compañera… ¿Dónde están las otras dos? –dijo con simpleza Silver Spoon.

–Cierto, no es tan divertido burlarnos solo de ti –añadió con calma Diamond Tiara.

–Y hasta siento que me duele el corazón burlándome de ti –comento Silver Spoon.

–¿¡Que dijiste!? –dijo Diamond Tiara reprimiéndola.

–¡Nada! –le respondió con rapidez.

–Bueno, ojala no te volvamos a ver por el resto del día. Vámonos.

–Por supuesto –dijo Silver Spoon mientras dejaban el lugar. Pero volteando a saludar a Sweetie Belle– ¡nos vemos Sweetie! –dijo susurrándole.

– ** _¡Nos vemos!_** –dijo susurrando de igual manera.

–¿Oíste algo? –pregunto Diamond Tiara.

–Para nada –respondió siguiendo el camino Silver Spoon.

El reloj digital mental de Sweetie Belle marcaba eficientemente las 3:37 p.m. y ya había intentado hacer todo lo posible por encontrarse con sus amigas: la casa club estaba vacía, el parque lleno de ponis alegres que no eran ni Applebloom o Scootaloo, las hermosas praderas solo llena de ponis emparejados que planeaban seguir creando descendencia ese mismo día, y hasta sus respectivos hogares vacíos; ya le había preguntado tanto a Applejack como a Rainbow Dash donde estaban pero ninguna supo darle una respuesta adecuada.

La pequeña Sweetie Belle no quería darse por vencida, así que fue directamente al bosque Everfree, la otra única poni que podía ayudarla a encontrar a sus amigas, no era una poni realmente, y atravesando sin problemas el frondoso bosque llega hasta la casa de Zecora. La puerta se encontraba semi-abierta, lo que confundió a Sweetie Belle, no es bueno dejarla abierta rodeada de tantos peligros que posee el bosque Everfree. Entro y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

– ** _¿Hola_?** –Dijo temerosa de oír una voz desconocida que le respondiera– **_¿Hay alguien aquí?_** –No podía evitar sentir escalofríos, aunque realmente solo fueran programas artificiales que le creaban esa información– **_¿Zecora estas por aquí?_**

Sweetie Belle se adentro mucho a la casa, que estaba infundida de oscuridad, y atravesando el umbral de lo que parecía ser el cuarto de Zecora descubre que algo está durmiendo en su cama, ella se le acerca cuidadosamente, le pone un casco encima y siente su profunda respiración. Sea lo que sea, está vivo. Esta cosa no le da tiempo a Sweetie Belle de reaccionar y despertándose violentamente, levantándose de la cama y mirando fijamente a Sweetie Belle a los ojos comienza a emitir sonidos.

–¡Un sueño extraño he vivido!  
De cosas locas y sin sentido,  
Lastima que no tenga un amigo  
Para comentarle estas cosas que no van conmigo.

– ** _¡Zecora!_** –grito ansiosa Sweetie Belle.

–¡Pequeña poni me has despertado!  
Ese sueño era muy malvado,  
Que bien que ahora estemos juntas  
En este día de flojera y cosas truncas.

– ** _¿Qué hacías durmiendo Zecora?_**

–Como ser vivo necesito descanso  
Una siesta no molesta ni a los gansos.

Sweetie Belle le explico lo que le había pasado y que necesitaba ayuda para encontrar a sus amigas.

–Un sencillo problema te molesta,  
¡Tal vez necesites de una siesta!

...Realmente no te puedo ayudar querida  
Tal vez necesitas una verdadera amiga…

– ** _¡Pero tú eres mi amiga Zecora!_**

–Eso no lo niego  
Pero no puedo hacer un esmero,  
Varios problemas yo también tengo…  
...Pero espera, ya voy y vengo...

Zecora salió corriendo de la habitación dejando sola a Sweetie Belle, se quedo quieta mientras esperaba que volviera Zecora. Paso una media hora hasta que Zecora volviera cargando consigo varios frascos que Sweetie no pudo ver con atención.

–Combinando pociones lo lograre  
A tus amigas haré aparecer.

– ** _¿En serio lo harás?_**

–Es más que nada una suposición  
Tengo miedo que no se cumpla mi misión.

Zecora termino rápido con el brebaje, y entregándoselo en los cascos completo alegremente.

–Esta poción cumple un deseo  
Aunque claro, debe ser muy sincero.

– ** _Mmm, ya sé que quiero ¿me la bebo?_**

–Beber, untar o fumar,  
Es una poción mágica de verdad.

– ** _Gracias Zecora_** –y dándole un largo y poco placentero sorbo Sweetie Belle se sintió realizada– **_¿Y ahora qué? ¡Aparecerán mágicamente mis amigas!_**

–Mmm, debería…  
O si no quedo como cretina…  
El deseo era sincero  
Pero no paso nada certero.

– ** _No importa, ¡muchas gracias Zecora_!** –y saliendo a toda prisa deja solitaria a Zecora con sus pensamientos.

–Ya que no hay nadie presente  
Mis rimas no necesitan ser eficientes…  
Debo volver al deber  
Lastima me da Sweetie Belle.  
Mmm, ¿qué es esto?  
La poción que preparaba en secreto…  
Poción que tratando de inventar…  
Más de 10 años me hizo esperar…  
No tendría ningún sentido  
Me faltan ingredientes, no es tan sencillo  
…Acaso el deseo no era encontrar  
Acaso el deseo era realmente ayudar  
Sin embargo me siento extasiada  
Sweetie Belle, que pequeña desgraciada.  
Me hace sentir culpable del sacrificio que decidió tomar  
…Es muy amable y generosa, eso no hay que dudar.  
La poción salvara miles de vidas,  
Aunque solo una no será bendecida  
Algún día te pagare como lo mereces  
Siempre y cuando yo misma me esfuerce.  
Mientras tanto, suerte Sweetie Bot  
Pequeña alma sin cuerpo, pero llena de amor

Un cuerpo podría ser…  
¡Esforzándome se lo conseguiré!

Zecora tenía un nuevo objetivo, y Sweetie Belle seguía con el suyo.

6:00 p.m. y Sweetie Belle había perdido ya toda esperanza de hallar a sus amigas y paseando melancólica por una Ponyville acariciada por los hermosos rayos anaranjados del sol, pero rápidamente su atención es llamada por unos gritos que sonaban a lo lejos.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –esa voz le resultaba muy familiar.

–¡Tampoco yo! –esa también.

–¡Esto es una biblioteca, no hagan tanto ruido! –y esa otra era obvio que se trataba de Twilight.

Los sonidos provenían de la Biblioteca del Árbol, Sweetie Belle se sentía completa, y fue lentamente hasta de donde el ruido provenía. La puerta estaba abierta, solo la empujo suavemente para encontrarse a sus amigas peleando entre ellas, como siempre.

–En serio creíamos que estaría aquí –dijo más calmada Applebloom.

–Después de todo, es una biblioteca –añadió obviamente Scootaloo.

–Tienen razón, pero ese libro lleva desaparecido desde hace mucho –trataba de explicar Twilight.

–¿Pero cómo podremos hacer el informe sin información? –seguía diciendo Applebloom.

–Lo lamento mucho… Pero tampoco tienen que gritar –respondió Twilight.

–… ¡Sweetie Belle! –grito Scootaloo apenas vio a Sweetie Belle.

– ** _¡Hola a todas!_** –dijo con mucho animo.

Pronto tanto Applebloom como Scootaloo se le acercaron.

–Como no te encontramos en ningún lado, creímos que te habías ido de viaje y habías olvidado la tarea escolar que teníamos para mañana –dijo Applebloom.

– ** _¡Oh!... Pero es cierto, me olvide de la tarea_** –respondió algo graciosa Sweetie Belle.

–Y Twilight nos dice que el único libro donde está la información tiene mucho tiempo desaparecido –comento Scootaloo.

– ** _Esperen_** –dijo controlando la situación Sweetie Belle– **_ese libro es "Relatos Del Ayer" por el poni Partial Delay ¿verdad?_**

–Claro –respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

– ** _Un momento por favor_** –dijo mientras descargaba un archivo PDF del libro en su memoria.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunto Scootalo.

–No tengo ni idea –le respondió extrañada Applebloom.

– **… _¡Listo!, no se preocupen, yo me encargare de hacer esta actividad, ustedes pueden ir tranquilas a sus casas y yo les llevare el informe mañana cuando nos veamos en la escuela._**

–¿En serio lo harías? –dijo aun mas extrañada Applebloom.

–Puede ser muy difícil –añadió Scootaloo con asombro.

– ** _Será un placer, solo recuerden dormir bien y estar felices de que mañana nos volveremos a ver… Pero ahora es muy tarde y lo mejor sería dejar de molestar a Twilight._**

–Tiene razón –decía Scootaloo mientras dejaban en silencio el lugar.

–(Que suerte tienen de tener una amiga tan servicial como Sweetie Belle) –pensó Twilight mientras las veía irse felices y muy juntitas.

El sol se había ocultado hace mucho y los únicos ponis que estaban afuera eran ellas 3, se detuvieron en Sweet Apple Acres y todas cenaron pie de manzana cortesía de la abuela Smith, Applebloom se quedo mientras Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo siguieron solas por la oscura, pero segura Ponyville.

–Gracias de nuevo por ayudarnos en esa tarea Sweetie Belle –Scootaloo no dejaba de abrazarla y hacerle mimos en agradecimiento.

– ** _Me alegra ayudarlas, además se los debo por haber olvidado donde nos veríamos._**

–No te preocupes, y recuerda que en cualquier momento haremos lo mismo por ti.

Scootaloo se fue volando directo a la casa de Rainbow Dash, donde dormiría plácidamente en nubes de ensueño.

Sweetie Belle atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su casa, Rarity la esperaba y amablemente le ofreció cena, Sweetie Belle tuvo que rechazarlo explicándole que ya había comido con los Apples.

– ** _Hermana, ni te imaginas todo por lo que he pasado hoy._**

–No tanto, cuando te duermas lo veré a través del monitor de tus memorias.

– ** _¿Cómo dijiste?_**

–Que te quiero mucho Sweetie Belle.

Ambas se abrazaron y dándole las buenas noches Rarity, Sweetie Belle se preparo para dormir y descansar un día tan agotador. Apagándose sus sistemas, Rarity vuelve a conectar el cable en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hermanita.

–Sweetie Belle… –pensó en voz alta– Definitivamente, la mejor poni que existe.

Sweetie Belle aun no se había dormido, así que al oír estas palabras se lleno de una alegría que la obligo a sonreír.

– ** _(Fue un día muy largo)_** –pensaba Sweetie Belle antes de apagarse completamente mientras se preguntaba que hacia su hermana con su crin– **_(muchas emociones alegres viví, y ojala pueda seguir viviéndolas todo el tiempo. ¡Qué bueno es no ser un robot!)._**


End file.
